Save me from my demons (CorruptedShipping)
by Moxie-Strike
Summary: It seemed as this was the end of their relationship. It didn't end in a battle or agony, betrayal or antipathy. It ended in emtyness. Can he still save her from her demons?


**Save me from my demons**

* * *

 **Not much to say. I'm feeling horrible and writing is about the only thing I can do right now. At least I'll finally regain some more time for it.**

 **I'd be very thankful for a review, about whatever your thoughts concern.**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

„So you're leaving?" His voice was toneless. His eyes were pointed at hers, but it was like he looked through her.

She used to cry whenever she was confronted with such feeling, but she didn't now. There was just nothing. Nothing to feel. „I have to. I would only..."

„I want you to stay. You know I can't just let you go." His voice was toneless. Why did this hurt so much?

She turned away. She couldn't stand his gaze. „I won't hurt you. I already did that for too long. Please, let me leave. For your good..."

There was a pause. „After all, you can just stop?", he asked. He wouldn't believe it. „As if everything we did together was for nothing?"

„I wish I could change it, but... I guess it was." She gulped. Did she mean that? She had no idea, but she couldn't argument against it.

After fighting a war to get together, after crushing the third party and after getting through all the problems their statuses put them in, it just seemed to be over because of... Because of what? She just wanted to step away as he caught her hand gently but determined. „Why?"

The girl whimpered. „Don't make me..." She wanted to get away from him and soothe his pain at the same time. She knew he felt pain. He was only like this when he felt pain. He had always been caring and loving towards her since that day, and now he was... „Don't make me brake you even more."

Softly, so softly, he pressed her hand with his. „I need to know. Please...", he murmured.

„No", she decided, shaking her head. „Trust me that knowledge won't heal you." She knew what he'd answer. And it hurt.

„I trust you." Yes, he had always trusted her. She never saw the reasen, never knew how she'd earned this trust. The girl questioned it in every battle they fought side by side. She questioned it more than ever now. She wouldn't understand there are things you earn by accepting them.

He let go of her hand. She looked in his eyes one more time. This time his eyes met hers. „So? Where does that leave us?", she asked unsure.

„There's nothing left I can do then", the boy deduced with a sigh. „It's my fault if you can't love me."

„No, I refuse to believe that!", she cried, but immediately lost her energy again as the sentence was spoken. „I'm just... not who you thought I was."

He bit his tongue not to say anything about her former love. He had thought she got over it. But it couldn't be because of that, could it? He didn't dare asking. „I don't think one could retain a facade for thus long. I am experienced with this."

Now it was she who took his hand in hers. „I know. But I know I can't change my feelings. And you can't do that either. I'm... I'm sorry." She led his hand to her mouth and pressed her lips on it tenderly. Then she let go. And took a few steps back.

Something caught fire in his mind. He couldn't focus, couldn't say anything. Images of happy times passed by, blocking his eyes so he wouldn't see her leave on the back of her Swanna. And the images passed him by.

About a minute died down. Then he clenched his fists. „No", he whispered. It wasn't adding up. If it was something about him she didn't like, she would tell him. If she didn't feel anything for him, she wouldn't care about keeping him away from the truth. He knew of the demons inside her. But out there, she was alone with them. „No, not with me." He called out his Braviary. He wouldn't leave her alone. He'd save her, and protect her. Even from herself. He followed.


End file.
